


无题

by mewchan1958



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewchan1958/pseuds/mewchan1958
Summary: 很杂的但是以普通为主的pwp





	1. 女仆装

“你輸了，作為懲罰，要穿女僕裝。”  
木村輕描淡寫地說著，拿出一套很明顯是精心挑選過的衣服遞給稻垣。  
稻垣滿臉黑線：“你這是早就預謀好了吧？”  
卻也很老實地走到一邊，開始一件件換衣服。  
“怎麼還有蕾絲內褲的...”稻垣邊換邊碎碎唸著，“吊帶襪？！”  
“要穿就要穿全套啊。”  
稻垣清楚抖s戀人的命令是不能違抗的，何況先賭輸的是他，就不應該和他賭什麼香取和草彅誰先向對方告白，怎麼想都是香取先主動結果竟然是草彅先了？！真是意想不到。  
木村忍不住覺得把腦子中的東西碎碎唸出來的稻垣真是可愛，不過剛換好衣服的戀人好像更可愛呢。看著穿好女僕裝的對方他忍不住咽了咽口水，內心說選了短裙女僕裝真好啊。  
穿裙子真是涼快啊，就是吊帶襪好像有一點束縛的感覺在...稻垣反而不合時宜地想著。  
木村朝他眨了眨眼睛，“真適合你，擺個姿勢看看？”  
在一起這麼久了，稻垣早就摸清木村的喜好了。他轉過身背對木村，彎下腰把屁股撅起來，微微露出一點帶有蕾絲邊的內褲。  
木村又不傻，知道這是稻垣在邀請他。雙手撫上稻垣的臀部揉弄著，“你故意的？”  
“嗯啊...明知故問。”


	2. Underneath The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题来源是Mariah Carey 的歌曲

滿是星空的夏夜，風輕輕地嚮。  
“能和木村君一起看星星，真幸福呀。”稻垣聲音帶著笑意。  
“稻垣沒有和其他人一起看過嗎？”木村望著天空，星光撒在他的臉上。  
“沒有哦，”稻垣輕輕地笑，“只和木村君一起看過呢，就現在。”  
稻垣在木村心中總歸是讓人憐愛的弟弟，笑起來很甜，眼睛彎彎的真是讓他動心。他不再看天空，而轉去看稻垣，卻發現稻垣也在看著他。  
四目相對了有一會兒，稻垣先行臉頰發燙，他又白，更顯得像熟透的果實。  
心照不宣地，坐在草地上的兩個人都沒有說話。稻垣保持著用手在後面撐住地的坐姿，而木村側過身子吻了他，一個蜻蜓點水般的吻。  
現在兩個人算是什麼關係呢？木村想著。  
怎麼會變成現在這樣的呢，木村只是發現這個小自己一些的男孩自從在拉麵店相遇之後就開始格外關注自己，一開始，木村以為只是稻垣對自己等他吃完的感激。直到他有一天撞見稻垣在更衣室對著他的照片……手淫。  
一直認為自己是直男的木村拓哉感到極大震撼。  
稻垣卻沒有很緊張，只是說：“啊，被木村君發現了呀，我對木村君的照片做色色的事情呢。”然後自然地用面紙擦去照片上的穢物。  
這確實是讓木村感到十分微妙的，畢竟是隊友，抬頭不見低頭見，這不和表白失敗一樣尷尬嗎？雖然稻垣並沒有向他表白……  
“唔，”稻垣戳了戳發呆的木村，“抱歉呀木村君，我下次去廁所隔間弄……”  
“對著我的照片自慰是什麼感覺？”木村突然抓住稻垣的手。  
沒被責怪？稻垣可覺得太奇怪了。臉上露出驚愕的表情，“我想和木村君做呀，但是現在只能這樣呢。”那麼得寸進尺一些也無所謂吧？  
“下次還一起去吃那家店的拉麵吧。”  
“欸...？”  
然後就變成兩個人每週至少有一次約會的情況了。然而就算是一起吃飯，一起看電影，兩個人的話題基本也與情愛之類的沾不上邊，仿佛那天的事情從未發生過。  
稻垣的視角來看，這實在是太奇怪了！沒被討厭不說，還能一起約會？不是他的腦子壞了就是木村的腦子壞了。  
木村也不知道自己為什麼就頭腦發熱問他對自己照片自慰的感覺，可能是青少年的情愫讓他一時衝動了。  
蜻蜓點水般的吻過後，兩個人才有了實感。是啊，都接吻了，在這夏夜星空下，星星便是見證者。那麼繼續下去吧，木村再次湊近稻垣的唇，來了一個更深的吻。  
他先是用自己的舌頭掃過稻垣的口腔，然後將稻垣的舌頭引入自己的嘴不斷地吸，猛烈得讓稻垣有點招架不住，只能隨著木村來。交換唾液讓兩個人甚是興奮，身體也貼得更緊。  
木村終於放過了稻垣的舌頭，稻垣呼哧呼哧地小喘著氣，“我好幸福呀。”他臉紅紅的。


	3. 很普通的在浴室做

關上沐浴頭，木村和稻垣都把自己身上的水擦乾淨，浴室的浴霸燈烤得他們暖洋洋的，通體被金色覆蓋。酒店的單間裡帶的浴室是透明的，此時墻壁上結滿了水汽，朦朧地映出兩個人交疊一起的身影。  
木村貼上稻垣的背，兩種膚色融在一起。稻垣能感受到後面被一個溫溫熱熱的物體不輕不重地頂著，臉頰染上了些許紅暈。他用手向後抓去，那物比他想象中的變得更熱更硬，“要在這裡做嗎，木村君……”他輕聲問道。  
享受著稻垣的服務，木村嘴角揚起了幅度，用手指輕輕掠過稻垣的後穴，惹得稻垣輕輕一顫。“我忍不住了嘛，”低低的聲音像羽毛般，“吾郎醬太棒了，我現在就想要~”說罷還含住稻垣的耳垂吸了一下，發出“嘖”的聲音。  
木村從稻垣身上離開，稻垣本以為他會去取潤滑劑，卻沒想到木村一下子蹲下，掰開他柔軟白皙的臀瓣，開始舔弄那粉嫩的穴口。“唔..你做什麼啊…”  
“想多嘗嘗吾郎的味道嘛。”木村說著，嘗試把舌頭伸進那穴裡開拓。  
新奇的感覺讓稻垣渾身發抖，沒想到木村會舔那個地方，更沒想到自己反應如此大。“唔嗯……”細微的聲音隨著木村舌頭的進入發出，不過夾得太緊木村很快退了出去，還是老老實實去取潤滑劑了。  
怕傷到稻垣，手指甲已被修剪過。背對的姿勢讓稻垣難以看見木村，木村便再度貼上他，舔弄著他的耳朵，享受著他因為敏感的地方受到刺激而有的抖動。“第一根手指很快吃下了呢，吾郎醬~是不是超想要？”說罷還加快了動作的頻率。被露骨的話語撩撥情慾，稻垣忍不住夾緊緊緊吸住木村的手指。  
“吾郎醬夾太緊啦，”木村輕輕拍拍稻垣的屁股讓他放鬆，“要來第二根咯~”  
原本窄小的穴口被加倍拓開，觸到了敏感點讓稻垣猛地一激靈，木村覺得自己的手指好像要被夾斷，左手揉捏了一下稻垣已經有抬頭跡象的性器，“還有第三根呢~吾郎。”  
並不是第一次做，儘管已經很習慣也很喜歡和木村做，但稻垣每次都起很大反應。胸前的兩點在沒有任何撫弄的境況下就挺起來了，而木村也注意到了，放下稻垣的性器，轉變了進攻的目標。硬挺挺的乳首被木村用指腹摩挲著，而下身的攻擊也在繼續，稻垣的喘氣聲更粗了些。“木村君，快點啦...”他催促著，卻因為馬上插入的第三根手指吃了一驚。  
“別急嘛~”他舔了舔稻垣背中，覺得合適了便抽出手指，指上潤滑液和腸液混合在一起，黏黏糊糊的，他舔了舔，還故意發出很大的聲音，讓稻垣的臉更燙了些。木村又蹲下身去，被開拓足夠的小穴終於可以讓他的舌頭輕易地進去，心滿意足地用舌頭在裡面攪弄了一番，退出來還補上一句：“吾郎醬的味道超讚的~我的下面也要嘗嘗咯。”  
即使開拓得足夠稻垣還是因為木村的尺寸而受了點苦，背對著的姿勢他看不見木村，只能用手按在墻壁上，木村牢牢抓住他的腰，怕他不穩，也讓自己進入得更深。  
突然想到了什麼，木村把稻垣面前的墻壁的水霧用手胡亂擦了一通，房間開始在兩人面前變得清楚。倘若房間裡還有第三個人，就可以清清楚楚地看見他們兩個淫蕩的交合模樣。“你幹什麼！唔啊...啊...”仿佛是故意不讓他說出完整的話，木村又加快了抽插的速度。  
“安啦，哪會有別人，只是情趣嘛。”他吸吮著稻垣的脖子，在上面留下一粒粒或輕或重的草莓。因為緊張而縮緊的後穴取悅了木村，“吾郎醬這樣下去我不用動就被你夾射了哦，果然你真的超棒的。”他從稻垣的肩膀看下去，之前微微抬頭的性器早已經高高挺立，用手握住開始擼動：“吶，一起射？”  
“嗯……嗯……啊……”稻垣點了點頭，但前後的雙重攻擊卻讓他說不出完整的話。他感覺自己快成了一攤水，帶紅酒味的那種。  
同時釋放的時候兩個人都長長舒了一口氣，木村頭搭在稻垣肩上，盯著稻垣仍然發紅發燙的臉頰，卻沒想到稻垣突然轉過來親了他，“太喜歡你了……木村君。”稻垣完全轉過身來讓木村抱住他，還沒乾透的捲毛親呢地蹭蹭木村，留下微弱的水跡。  
似乎因為之前背對的姿勢沒法好好親吻，兩個人在浴霸燈下口舌交纏了許久，等兩個人都要沒有氧氣的時候才放開對方。  
“去床上繼續？”  
“嗯，好呀。”  
反正，夜晚還很長。


End file.
